I Call You Love
by ichigo akira
Summary: [Ryuu x Megu] Kyuu, Kinta, and Kazuma have been acting weird lately. Not only them, now even Kyuu’s mom and DDS’s teachers! Ryuu has no idea what’s happening, and he wants to make sure to know what it is.


I've been away for a while from And when I was back, I saw Tantei Gakuen Q section! And I just couldn't help myself for making a RyuuxMegu fic:D hope you'll like it!

Anyway, the title was taken from one of BECK's songs called '**I Call You Love**', but this is not a songfic...

**Disclaimer:** If only I could own Ryuu-sama... But I don't. T.T In fact, nothing in TGQ belongs to me... And I don't own the song either...

(**Tantei**** Gakuen Q**) (**I Call You Love**) (**Chapter One**) (**The Plan**)

Amakusa Ryuu woke up early that morning. His watch showed it was Sunday, 06:54 am. He stretched his body, then yawned. (A/N: I've never seen he yawns, should be cute:D) He looked at the bed next to him. _'Eh? Kyuu's waken up?'_ he thought in surprise. _'He usually wakes up at 9 on Sundays. Well, maybe he's got something to do... Oh yeah! I forgot, today we've got a class! Kyuu must've remembered and woke up earlier.'_ Ryuu quickly walked to the dining room.

"Ara! Ryuu-kun, I was just about to wake you up! Ohayou!" greeted Kyuu's mom.

"Ohayou," he replied as he sat down. "Eh? Where's Kyuu?"

"He went to DDS fifteen minutes ago, said that he had some work to do," Kyuu's mom answered. "Tea?"

"Yeah, thanks."_ 'Hmm... Weird. Am I forgetting something? I think it's better to call Kinta, Kazuma, or Megu._' he thought. "Uum... May I borrow the telephone for a minute?"

"Of course," she said in response. Ryuu nodded a thank-you.

He dialed Kinta's number. No answer. He tried to call his cell phone. No one was answering either. _'Perhaps Kazuma.'_But it was the same. _'Where's everyone? Did something happen?' _he thought as he dialed Megu's number.

"Hello?" _'Finally!'_

"Err... May I speak to Megu, please?"

"Yeah, this is me. Ryuu-kun, right?" the voice said.

"Yeah. Umm, Megu, do we have something to do at DDS this morning?"

Megu was thinking for a second. "Yeah, at nine, right?"

"Hmm... That's weird," Ryuu said. "Kyuu has already gone for school, and both Kinta and Kazuma didn't answer my call..."

"Maybe they have something to do, the three of them," Megu spoke. Ryuu was thinking, then nodded.

"Well, could be. It's still weird though. Anyways, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"See ya at school!"

"Yup."

Ryuu hung up. He stared blankly at the chair until Kyuu's mom called him.

"Ryuu-kun, breakfast is ready!"

"I'm coming," he replied. _'Maybe I'll ask them later. I better hurry up to DDS.'_

* * *

Ryuu ran to Q Class's building. When he was going to the class he saw Kyuu, Kinta, and Kazuma who was walking to the same direction. He was about to greet them when he overheard Kyuu talking,

"How is it, Kazuma?"

"Be patient! My computer is searching for plans we can use and any possibilities. It may take a while, maybe three, four minutes, since I put almost all of their characteristics. The result should be good. And we have to make sure they don't interrupt it. It should go as we planned."

_'Huh? What? Who are 'they'? What do they mean by 'plan'?'_

"Argh! I can't wait any longer! I say we tie them up and force them to confess!"

"That's mean, Kinta!"

"Ah! The results are here!" Kazuma cried as they walked into the class and sat down. Ryuu was following quietly, though he didn't mean to spy on his friends.

"Hmm... Let's see... I think we can't use plan A, B isn't good either..." Kinta mumbled.

_'I wonder... What are they talking about?'_

"Ah! I think we can take plan C!"

"Huh? Let me see!"

_'Are they planning to catch a criminal? Why didn't they call me and Megu?'_

"Ssh!" suddenly Kinta hissed and turned his head to the door. Ryuu's heart was pounding hard. "Ryuu, are you there?" _'Dang!__ He found out! Wait... I wasn't trying to hide, was I?'_

"Umm... Hi guys! You're all early today!" he greeted, tried to sound usual.

"Did he... Did he hear what we were talking about?" Ryuu heard Kyuu whispering. _'So it's right... They don't want me to know whatever they were talking about.' _He somehow feels disappointed and sad at once. _'Is it possible that... They don't want to be friends with me again?'_ Ryuu shook his head and took a deep breath. _'There must be a reason.'_

* * *

It was Wednesday, and the Q Class had a class at 3. Again, when Ryuu was about to go to DDS, he didn't find Kyuu in the house.

"Kyuu? He said the class started at two," Kyuu's mom answered.

Ryuu was silent for a moment, but then he went anyway. "Itte kimasu!" he said.

"Itte rasshai!" she replied. Ryuu walked to the train station and waited. _'I wonder... What are they hiding from me?'_

"Ryuu-kun!" called a familiar voice. Ryuu turned his head.

"Ah, Megu."

"Going to DDS already? It's only 2:10," the girl said.

"Yeah. And you?"

"I'm on my way home from the store, I bought some food for dinner," she answered.

"I'll walk you home then," Ryuu said as he took a look at his watch. "We still have much time. Your house is that way, right?"

"Yeah, it's that way. Anyway, arigatou!" Megu smiled. For no reason, Ryuu flushed.

"Aa... Let's go then!" he quickly walked and tried to avoid Megu's face to hide his blushing face. Megu followed Ryuu.

"Ryuu-kun, do you think Kyuu, Kazuma, and Kinta have been acting weird these days?"

Ryuu turned his head in surprise. "I thought I was the only one who thinks of that!"

"Really!" Megu asked. He nodded. "Well, I saw them looking weirdly at me quiet a few times, or whispering behind my back, and something like that."

"Yeah, that's what have been happening with me, too," Ryuu replied. "And actually... Three days ago, remember when I called you at 7 in the morning?" Megu nodded. "Kyuu had gone to DDS that time, and when I arrived there at around 8, they were talking about 'plans'."

"Plans? What do you mean?" Megu asked in confuse.

Ryuu shook his head. "No idea. But they've been avoiding me, too. I wonder why..."

"But... Why us?"

"I don't know. I tried to ask Kyuu a few times, but he pretended like he didn't hear me. I... Well, I feel hurt..."

Megu's face showed her sympathy. "I know how it feels. After all, you and Kyuu have become best friends..."

"I hope... Well I... I hope he doesn't..."

"He doesn't what?"

"I hope he doesn't hate me, for any reason. I--It's sad. I... I've never had a friend before this, so the thought that he hates me..." Ryuu took a deep breath. "Really scares me. I--I don't want to lose him..."

"Of course," Megu sighed. "Ah, we've arrived. Let's take the elevator." Ryuu nodded.

The elevator stopped, and the both of them got out of it. Megu then pressed the bell.

"Just a sec!" they heard a voice from inside. Then the door was opened. "Megu, I--" her sister's words were cut. She blushed. "M-Megu! Who's this handsome guy?" she whispered to Megu's ears. Megu shook his head in disbelief.

"He's Amakusa Ryuu, my classmate in DDS," she introduced. "Ryuu, this is my sister."

"Konnichiwa," Ryuu said.

"Konnichiwa," Megu's sister replied. Her face was still pink. "Anyway, Megu, I've got something to do, so I have to leave now. Ja ne! Ah, nice to meet you, Amakusa-kun." With that, she walked away, though she still took a peek at Ryuu a couple of times before she went down.

"Sorry for my sister, she's always like that when she sees a guy like you," Megu apologized.

"No, it's okay."

"Let's come in! You can just wait there," Megu pointed at the sofa. "I'm going to change. Just make yourself at home. Ah, you want some tea, perhaps?"

"No, thanks. I'm good."

"Okay," she spoke as she went to her room.

"Hhhhh..." Ryuu sighed. He was still thinking about his friends. Why he and Megu? _'I wonder... Hmm... Megu... I think she's cute and nice... And she's... Wait, why am I thinking about this?' _he suddenly realized that his face was red.

"Ryuu-kun! I'm ready!" Megu called. "Eh? Why is your face red? Do you feel all right?"

He tried to hide his face. "Aah, I'm... Fine. Let's go." He stood up and walked to the door.

"Anyway, about what we were talking about..." Megu said as they walked out of the apartment. "I think we have to ask them later."

"You're right."

* * *

Chapter 1, done :D

I don't know when I can update again, since I'm going to high school (yippee:P) and I have so many tests to come. Probably next month though...

Anyway, I'm probably going to make another TGQ fic, but I'm not sure about the pairing I should include. Maybe Ryuu x Megu again? Kyuu x Sakurako? Kyuu x Megu? Hmm... Tell me what you think!


End file.
